


Destiel Under The Holly

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But whatever, Christmas fic, I wrote this in the 7th grade ok dont judge me, Kissing, M/M, Meddling Sam, Mistletoe, OOC, Technically its holly, gaaaAAAY, kiss, like seriously, uv been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	

"Hey there, Sammy. Um, what exactly are you doing up there?" Dean asked, while glancing at Sam, who had been standing on a ladder the last five minutes. Dean really didn't want to ask, but his curiosity had overtook him.  
"Huh? Oh," Sam said, as he finally moved to show a plant with red berries hanging from the ceiling. "I was just hanging some mistletoe."  
Dean’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And why are you hanging mistletoe?" He inquired, speaking slowly. He knew that his brother had wanted to celebrate Christmas more… thoroughly, but it made no sense that he was hanging some mistletoe when neither one of them were dating and/or fucking someone. Hell, there wasn’t even anyone to kiss. Well, in Dean's case…. but that didn't count. He was positive that the feeling was most definitely not returned. Dean shook his head, trying to get his mind out of that particular thought process.  
Sam smirked. "So you can finally have a reason to stop being such a wimp and kiss Cas." At Dean's stunned expression, he continued. "Oh, don't even bother trying to deny it. I know for a fact that you’re gay for our resident angel."  
Dean blushed a scarlet red. "Ho- how do you know? Am I really that obvious?" He was honestly baffled; how the fuck did Sam knew about his huge, completely embarrassing crush? Dean thought that he had hidden it decently well, but obviously, this was not the case. Fuck, what if Cas knew? If that were the case,he would surely die of embarrassment.  
Sam saw how anxious his brother looked, and decided to take pity on him. "It really isn’t that obvious. It's just, one time when I walked in on you. . . entertaining yourself, you moaned out Cas's name, so yeah." Sam shifted, a slight blush appearing on his face at the memory of his brother doing his business. That was a sight he never, ever wanted to see again. "But anyways," he resumed, after shaking his head to get the horrid image out, "now you have an excuse." He motioned to the mistletoe hanging down, just begging to be kissed under.  
Coughing, Dean replied, "Yeah, well, that is so not happening. I know that he doesn’t like me like that-" Sam opened his mouth to object "-and nothing, nothing you can say will convince me otherwise, so you better give up now."  
Sam looked at him with pity; it was obvious that he honestly believed this. "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone," Sam said grudgingly, not really giving it up, but not seeing any other choice.  
Dean was relieved his brother relented. "Finally. And if you could not mention this to Cas, that would be great,” he said, stalking away.  
As soon as Dean was securely in his room, he slammed the door and jumped onto the bed, feeling completely spent. He groaned, now equipped with the knowledge that Sam knew how he felt about his angel. When that thought came, he immediately berated himself; Cas wasn't his angel, he knew that, but he just couldn't help feeling that he was. With one final sigh, he drifted off to a sleep filled with cerulean blue eyes and dark, messy hair.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Beep Beep Beep.  
Dean groaned groggily as his vexing alarm clock went off, signaling the start of a new day. He opened his eyes when he finally remembered why he had set the alarm- today was Christmas. Sighing, Dean got up, knowing that Sam would get on his case if he wasn't out there soon. As he walked towards the main room of the bunker, he thought of the discussion he and his brother had had a couple of days ago. Since then, Cas had somehow managed to get under the mistletoe with Dean twice (not that he had kissed him, despite the opportunity. He personally thought he should get some sort of prize for that level of will power.)  
"Hey, bitch," he greeted.  
"Good morning, jerk," responded Sam, a slight smile on his face. It was good to see his brother up nice and early, as opposed to him usually waking up at 3 p.m., somehow with still only 4 hours of sleep. Sam sometimes wondered how the hell he did it. "I have today all planed out," Sam began, an excited look in his eye. "First, we’re going to go to breakfast at the diner around the corner. Then, we’re going out to do a bunch of really last-minute shopping. After that, we're going to exchange presents, and get drunk. Finally, at the end of the day, we’re going to do a bunch of party games. How does that sound?"  
Dean cleared his throat. "Are you sure you want to do all of that?" Sam gave Dean his best 'bitch-face-puppy-eyes'. "Okay, fine. But won't it be more than a little boring with just the two of us?" Dean immediately regretted asking the question when he saw the rather smug look on Sam's face.  
"Well, your point is rather invalid, considering I am going to be with you. Would you not think as such, Dean?" Dean froze with horror when he heard Castiel's voice behind him. Whipping around, he stared at Castiel, shock evident on his face.  
"C-Cas?" He responded after a moment, "but don't you have, I don't know, Angel stuff to do?"  
Castiel was insulted by this: he would thought that the hunter would want to be with him. Isn't that what you do; be with your family on Christmas? Castiel sighed, shaking his head. He knew that the hunter didn't recuperate his feeling's (how could he?), but he believed that Dean did indeed care for him (in a completely platonic way, of course). Did he not even like him that way? Did he truly not care for Cas, in any way, shape, or form? Cas was, not that he could ever tell anyone this, heartbroken by the almost callous way the hunter had spoken to him.  
"Uh, no, I don't have any 'angel business' to speak of. Fallen Angel over here, or do you not remember that little detail?" Castiel replied, his voice hard. He knew that he shouldn't be taking his anger out on Dean, but he was frustrated with himself, and couldn't seem to stop.  
"No, no. I'm sorry, Cas, I was just surprised, is all. I would love it if you would join us. It will make it certainly less boring, that's for sure." Sam, watching them awkwardly talk, smiled with glee.

 

The three of them, after getting pancakes that made Cas “very happy”, went out to Walmart and got the cheesiest gifts they could find for each other. It was an unspoken challenge to see who could get the absolute worst gifts; Dean, having bought a pet petter ("but, Dean, I don't have a pet") for Cas, and a t-shirt that says 'I Love Hunting Like A Dear Loves Living' for Sam, won, despite the terrible gifts his brother gave (he gave both Dean and Cas peppermint flavored condoms; seriously?) and the rather funny, but horribly naïve, gifts given from Cas.  
"Let's go back to the bunker," Dean said, his haggard voice signaling the end of the impromptu gift exchange. Smirking, he added, "and get drunk."  
Castiel shot him a disgruntled glare, "I did not enjoy my last experience inebriated, so I will not be joining you."  
"Aww, Cas, don't be lame! It'll be fun, I promise," Sam exclaimed. "Besides, it took a whole liquor store last time. There's no way you'll get drunk off a couple shots," he reasoned.  
Cas worried his lip, deciding how to respond. He was truly enjoying his time with the Winchesters, but was hesitant to drink with them, simply because, in all truthfulness, he could get drunk off of just a couple of beers. He had lied to the brothers the one time he got drunk because he didn't want to seem like a “light-weight” (as the men at the bar described him); but, because of Jimmy, he had a rather poor alcohol tolerance. Sighing, he finally responded, "Oh, okay. Fine, I am willing to concede. But just this once."  
Dean, more at peace than he had been in quite some time, drove the trio home to pie and beers. After they got drunk, Castiel included, they started to do some party games. After a rather hilarious game of charades ("A moose-" "no, a tree" "Pie!" "Nope, I'm an oblivious angel."), they moved onto a game of Truth or Dare (“But why would people subject themselves to embarrassment for no reason?” Castiel asked, after Sam and Dean told him about the party game. “It’s fun, Cas,” Sam had tried to explain, but he still looked confused).  
"Hey, Dean, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked, wanting to get the ball rolling on his plan.  
"Dare," Dean slurred. Cas looked at the exchange in front of him, a slight drunken smile ghosting his lips.  
Sam, smirking with the kind of mirth only people who are absolutely shitfaced can have, responded, "Okay. I-I dare you toooo… kiss Cas under the mistletoe." Sam's face split into a wide grin when Dean blushed, shock and anger playing across his face.  
"W-what?" Dean and Cas both asked stupidly.  
"I said, 'I. Dare. You. To. Kiss. Cas. Under. The. Mistletoe." He repeated, over-pronouncing each word.  
Still shocked, Dean just decided to roll with it- after all, when else would he get this opportunity? Getting up, he dragged Cas towards the mistletoe, muttering a "let's get this over with."  
Cas looked up at Dean when he finally stopped, confused. "But, Dean, that's holly-" but he was cut off by Dean's lips pressing up against his own.  
And outside of their cozy bunker, the first snowflakes began to fall.


End file.
